Behind The Mask
by eternity in twilight26
Summary: In an effort to make Draco think by himself his mother sends him to a muggle camp in Italy for the summer. Now six summers later he still goes only for one reason. Mistie he loves her. But can he tell her the truth about hiself. Has she told him the truth


Draco ran from the cabin as he threw his suitcase onto the bed.

There was only one thing on his mind right now.

To see Mistie.

She was the only reason he allowed his mother to send him to a muggle summer camp.

He ran to the cabin for 6th year returnees and popped his head in the door.

"Mistie here?" He asked Jackie

The raven haired girl shook her head, "Saw her though…don't know where she went." She said and he nodded running back out.

He stopped in the middle of the camp between the girls and boys bunks.

"Where could she be.." He said and bit his lip.

He looked to the side and spotted the lake.

"Duh." He said shaking his head and taking off to the body of water.

He made his way to shore and over to a thicket of trees sitting off to the side.

He made his way through the path and smiled as he saw a tiny brunette girl facing the water.

He laughed as she puffed away on a cigarette.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to her.

She smiled and looked at him.

"Hey." She said and hugged him.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

She smiled, "I got to camp about two hours ago…I got here about 20 minutes ago."

He threw a rock into the shore and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"And you didn't come find me?" He said jokingly

She shook her head, "it was your turn this year." She said and he laughed.

"I'm not coming back next summer…." She said looking away from him.

He nodded and lit his smoke.

"Yea…me either." He said quietly.

She sighed and leaned against him.

"Don't worry…we'll keep in touch." Draco said putting his arm around her.

He laughed thinking how much his dad would hate him right now.

His arm around a muggle, actually caring that he might never see her again.

Six summers ago Draco shared the same beliefes as his father.

His mother on the other hand did not want her son thinking these things so early in life and desided to send him to a muggle summer camp in Italy.

He had come to the camp extremely pissed at his mother for this.

Flashback 

_Draco walked into the dining hall and looked around._

_There was only one seat open._

_He sighed and made his way over. _

_He would of rather sat by himself in the corner._

"_Is someone sitting here?" He asked._

_The girl looked over at him from talking to her friend._

"_no.." She said slowly and smiled._

_He nodded and sat._

"_yea I was so pissed that I had to come…I had JUST got my pet snake and my mom tells me im leaving in a week. Its total bull…" She said and Draco looked up with intrest._

_A girl actually liked snakes? Could this happen?_

_He cleared his throat and the girl looked at him._

"_Yea?" She said._

"_You mean you like snakes?" He said and she laughed._

"_Yea." She said nodding her head slowly and looking at him like he was dense._

"_My names Draco…Draco Malfoy." He said and she nodded._

"_Mistie." She said and turned and started talking to her friend again._

_She finished her food and stood up, "Well see you around then." She said and walked out._

End Flashback 

Draco smiled remembering that it was the first time he actually talked to Mistie.

Although it was the next summer they actually became friends, they didn't get along much first summer.

He laughed remembering the second summer.

FlashBack 

_It was already the second week of camp and he wanted to go home._

_He walked along the paths and spotted Mistie._

_He growled knowing this was just going to be let into another fight._

_He watched as an older boy followed her from the woods._

"_Fuck off Dean." She spat over her shoulder._

"_Why wont you go out with me?" The boy said getting pissed._

"_cuz I told you I already have a boyfriend." She said and bumped into Draco._

_She looked infront of her and sighed._

"_Great…just what I need…you too." She said and he glared at her._

_She turned and faced Dean as he grabbed her arm._

"_Oh yea I think your lieing…whos your boyfriend." He said._

_Draco raised an eyebrow at him and stepped forward._

"_I am…now kindly let go." He said and glared at Dean._

_He jumped back and dropped her wrist._

_Dean turned and walked the other way._

"_Thanks…but you didn't need to do that." Mistie said rubbing where he had squeezed her._

"_Its fine…I did it cuz I cant stand him." He said and she laughed._

"_Maybe your not so bad after all Draco." She said and he smiled._

"_I was gonna go sit by the lake…wanna come?" She asked and he nodded._

End Flashback 

Mistie smiled watching him stare into space and she snapped her fingers.

He jumped and looked at her.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked and he looked out at the water.

"You." He said and looked at her.

She laughed and stood up.

"Come on walk with me." She said holding out her hand.

He stood up and took her hand.

"Did you hear about the gay welcome back dance this year?" he asked and she shook her head.

"its suppose to be surf themed." He said and she grinned.

She looked down at her Roxy teeshirt and her Tilt jeans with beaded design down the sides and grinned.

He laughed, "I know whos gonna ask you." He said holding in a laugh.

"Who!" She said looking at him.

"Dennis…" He said and she gagged.

"Gross….there's no way I'm going with him." She said and he laughed.

"Come on why not." He said joklingly

Dennis is like the kid in school that everyone makes fun of,

He dresses funny, acts funny….smells funny.

"There's no way…I need someone to ask me before he finds me." She said worried now.

He laughed.

"I think hes looking for you now." He said pointing to her cabin up on the hill and she followed seeing Dennis talking to Amanda.

"Babe please please go to the dance with me…" She said pouting at him.

He laughed and nodded, "I couldn't see you go through that." He said Mistie smiled as she saw Dennis run off to the woods.

"I got a plan…" She said leaning to his ear.

He nodded and she took off running.

She disappered into her bunk and he walked to the dining hall and got a bottle of water then made his way to her bunk to play the plan.

Draco opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey Draco." Amanda said and he smiled.

"She here?" He asked and Manda nodded pointing to the top bunk in the corner.

He nodded and walked over.

Manda being the nosey person she was followed.

Draco winked at Mistie knowing the plan was working so far.

"So what did you do since last summer." Manda asked Draco jumping up on the bunk across from where Draco and Mistie were sitting.

"Went to school basicly." He said and she nodded.

"Um Mistie I wanted to talk to you…" Draco said.

Manda looked at them.

"want me to leave?" she said.

"Oh no its okay." Draco said.

Mistie looked at him and suppressed a grin.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Draco said.

Manda grinned.

"Of course." Mistie said and Manda slid off the bunk.

"well im gonna let you two talk…" She said and slipped out the door.

Mistie and Draco laughed as Manda stopped everyone she knew and told them what just happened.

"Oh…Rachel looks pissed….you always go to the welcome back dance with her…" Mistie said.

Draco shrugged, "I wanted to go with you anyway…plan or no plan I was going to ask you."

Mistie looked at him.

They usually always ended up dating for a while during summer but they always wait so long to do so that there's only a few weeks left.

He smiled and she jumped off the bed.

"Come on." She said and he followed her down and out the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked and she smiled.

They made their way to the Entrance Hall and over to the food.

"Dinner time.." She said and they sat down.

"Boys and Girls as soon as dinner is over please go back to the cabins and get ready for the dance. It will start in one hours time." One of the ladies up front said.

Mistie stood up.

"Well I have to go get ready." She said and he nodded.

"ill see you later." He said and hugged her.

Mistie walked back to the cabin and looked around.

Girls were running all over the place.

She laughed.

"Hey Mistie." Manda said and she walked over to her.

"Yea?" Mistie said digging through the bag she failed to unpack yet.

"so you and Draco deside to start early this time?" Manda said.

Mistie laughed, "No…were just going to the dance together." She said and Kristy laughed.

"Bull…everyone knows you want him…and everyone knows he wants you…" Kristy said standing up and pulling the teeshirt over her head.

"Its bound to happen." She finished as she pulled the dark black shirt on over her tank top.

Mistie rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt off.

"Your losers." She said and put on a orange Roxy shirt that tied behind her neck and pair of destroyed jeans.

She went to the door and sliped on her beaded flipflops and walked to the bathroom to do her make up.

Kristy shrugged.

"Rachel is going to be mad. She always goes to the first dance with him." Kristy said and Mistie rolled her eyes.

"Oh well." Mistie said.

She looked at herself in the mirror her lavender eye makeup making her brown eyes look amazing.

She brushed her hair out and pulled the flat iron through it making it stay straight and shiny.

Soon she was ready and sat on the bunk waiting for Manda.

"You know what." She said.

"Hum?" Manda said.

"I think I do like Draco…" Mistie said and jumped down.

The two girls walked to the Dining hall and met up with the guys.

"Hey." Draco said coming up behind Mistie.

She turned and looked at him.

He had a tight shirt on that showed his muscles and a pair of kaki destroyed shorts.

"That's hot." Mistie said laughing,

He hugged her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Rachel is mighty pissed at you." He said and she smirked.

"I really really don't care." She said and he laughed.

"Good." He said and they walked to the dance floor.

They started grinding to Shake your tail feather and Manda walked up to them.

"Rachels talkin shit." She said to Mistie and she stopped.

Mistie nodded to Draco and followed Manda to where Rachel stood.

Mistie stood behind Rachel and put her finger to her lips to show Kristy to be quiet.

Kristy nodded and Rachel went on about how big of a bitch Mistie was.

"Draco doesn't even like her…shes just easy." Rachel said.

Draco stood next to Mistie and glared at the back of Rachels head.

"I mean Draco is always telling me how beautiful I am and how much he wants to be with me. I think he actually pitties Mistie. That's why hes always with her. I mean who could actually like her? Shes such a bitch. You remember what she did to Ben that one year." Rachel ranted.

Mistie clenched her fist and tapped Rachels shoulder.

Draco jumped and tried to hold Mistie back for he knew what was going to happen.

But Mistie was to fast for him.

She swung and his Rachel square in the nose.

"Fucking bitch." Mistie said and walked away.


End file.
